1st Civil War of Angliya
The 1st Civil War of Angliya was an armed conflict that took place in Angliya, between 285 AP and 291 AP, between various Angliyan factions and neighbouring countries. Background During 285 AP the Angliyan King Haydian government under Prime Minister, Albert Thaedelstein struggled to contain pro-independence rioting, giving encouragement to various independence movement. Arlon Baulderwick united a number of opposition parties under the Angliyan Republic Union, calling for the dissolution of the Angliyan crown. A third faction, led by Solomon Vega, formed the Angliyan League of Communists, which was backed by a number of Hochlandian militant groups. Republican election victory The Thaedelstein government ordered the arrest of republican and communist leaders, which only served to increase anti-government feelings. In 286, King Haydian announced an election in a bid to stem the violence. On the 1st of June 286, the Angliyan Republican Union won a narrow victory and Arlon Baulderwick was elected as Prime Minister. The following months saw an unsteady peace between the new Republican government, the pro-monarchy opposition and the Communist party. Baulderwick's early months in office were plagued with issues and his government were effectively blocked from making any progress. The Angliyan League of Communists became ever more militant and strongly opposed both Republicans and pro-Royalists alike. The beginnings of war In the summer of 288, a government crackdown on Hochlandian militant groups in northern Angliya led to a campaign of terrorist attacks. Baulderwick mobilised the army and tanks rolled across ethnic-Hoch settlements across Angliya. The Angliyan army leadership remained pro-Royalist, which forced Baulderwick to have to work closely with the opposition party. With tanks and troops policing much of Northern Angliya, the Hochlandian militant groups, who were receiving arms from foreign supporters, began carrying out attacks on government establishments. Police stations, government offices and the transport networks were attacked across the country, which led to the crippling of the economy. On the 26th of May 289, which became known as Black Friday, 364 Angliyan soldiers and 217 civillians were killed, when Hoch militants struck the Angliyan army across the country. Condemnation across Vexillium over the attacks led to Samuelonia sending troops to help keep the peace, but by June of 289, open war had begun. in Lagod, which led to the Royal family departing the capital.]] The capital, Lagod, became the central boiling point and the destruction of the Royal Palace and the assassination of Prime Minister, Arlon Baulderwick, saw the government effectively lose control of eastern Angliya. The parliament was forced to relocate to Sarina, where the republicans and royalists continued to disagree on how the country should proceed. The republicans blamed the royalists for the armies defeats, believing they had failed to hold back the communists in an attempt to have them removed. They also questioned whether Baulderwick was killed by Communists or Royalists. By the end of the year, King Haydian dissolved parliament and placed General Eden Le Guard as temporary Prime Minister, leaving the Republicans dismayed and feeling betrayed. On the 12th of January 290, an angry Republican mob stormed government offices in Sarina, which resulted in the army opening fire on the angry crowd. Over 400 protestors were killed and the famies of those identified as being involved were arrested. Republican militias began arming themselves and attacking military checkpoints. As the governments treatment of those taking up arms became harsher, it led to the Republicans and Communists working together. The year 290 saw violent street battles resulting in thousands of deaths. King Haydian was forced to flee Angliya in October 290 when rebels stormed the royal palace in Sarina. With the army spread far and wide across Angliya, a number of prominent Generals began to deflect to the Republican side. Fall of the Angliyan crown With the Kingdom in crisis, King Haydian fled Angliya with his family and took up exile in Samuelonia. The Generals in the Angliyan army who remained loyal to the crown were either executed or went into exile. The leaders of the Communist and Republican factions signed a cease fire and rushed elections were held on the 1st of February 291. Aftermath Whilst support for a Republican government far outweighed the Communist support, Victor Mallistein of the Angliyan League of Communists won a narrow victory. A new dawn in Angliyan history however failed to restore order. Infighting between the various Communist factions and a strong anti-Communist stance by the Republicans and remains of the Royalists meant the country remained in a state of disarray. The economy was crippled and crime levels rampant. Category:Angliya Category:History of Angliya Category:Civil wars and revolutions